


Unnatural Occurrences

by Luckystar01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckystar01/pseuds/Luckystar01
Summary: Saving People Hunting Things, The family business. The Winchester boys discover some new hunters are in town but will these people be friends or will they just make their job harder.





	1. Chapter 1

Road tripping across the length and breadth of your home country with your little sister sounds like the perfect summer vacation to most. However what if it was what you had to do for your living. Would it seem quite so fun then?

  
To anyone else Jade was a normal 22 year old girl. She owned her own car a dark blue Buick Enclave. Jade loved nothing better than to listen to music whilst driving the roads in the USA. Her younger sister Emily, who was 20, also loved living out on the open road. The girls spent their lives moving from one town to the next never staying long in any one place.

  
The girls didn’t have a normal job at all. The truth was that the girls were hunters for a living. However they didn’t go out shooting deer and bear to earn their living. What they hunted was much more dangerous but also something a lot of folk were sceptical to. People like you and I never tended to understand the job at hand until something happened that made us believe. It’s not surprising though when you hear that they kill werewolves, vampires, ghosts and anything else that may go bump in the night for a living. The job didn’t pay money so the girl found their money through the likes of hustling pool or identity theft. It wasn’t perfect but it’s what worked and it was what they had been taught.

  
Jade and Emily didn’t just walk into this career and stumble upon it one day. This is a business that runs through certain families and their family was one of them. When Emily was all of four months old and Jade only 2 the girls lost their mother in a terrible accident. The girl’s mother and father were both hunters themselves and unfortunately their mother was badly hurt by crossfire as various hunters teamed together to take on a strong demon. She lost her life that day leaving the girl’s father to raise them, but with him been hunter himself and having to spend large amounts of time away he decided it was safer for the girls to reside in a local children’s home.

  
He would frequently visit the girls for several days and take them out, teaching them little by little the family business. Jade’s father had always made her promise that she would look after Emily and protect her from harm’s way. He also told her that at 16 she would leave the children’s home with her sister, get a car and start to take on the family business themselves. Jade had stuck by exactly what her father had said and it was how the girls had lived their lives for the past six years.

  
At the current moment in time the girls had a very rare quiet week, there were no hunts cropping up or strange deaths and so the girls had opted to stop off in Armada, Michigan not far from where a previous hunt for a shape shifter had been. The girls paid by the night for a motel room near the centre of town and had so far spent the past few nights enjoying been able to relax in a local bar, hustle a couple games of pool and also get some well-deserved full night’s sleep. The other positive was that it gave the girls time to allow any injures they received chance to heal and also time to sort out the hidden weaponry tray in their vehicle and repair any broken weapons.

Tonight however the girls had opted for a night in the motel room. Jade hadn’t long finished working on the car and so had taken a shower to remove oil before finally making herself look presentable. She sat in front of the mirror as she brushed through her curly mid-length blonde her before pulling it all into a neat ponytail. Her crystal blue eyes glistened in her reflection as she made sure any pieces of hair were tucked away off her face. She soon settled down on the small sofa in the room turning on the rather small TV screen to see what drab programme was on.

  
Emily looked a little similar to her sister with the same blue eyes and blonde hair however Emily’s hair wasn’t curly. Her hair was fairly straight and she always wore her hair down with it only been shoulder length. Emily had a fringe that swept across her one eye and also had the advantage of been taller than her sister. It only tended to be looking similar that girls shared as their main common ground apart from enjoying each other’s similar music tastes. When it came to fashion Jade always preferred to go for old rock band t-shirts like Black Sabbath etc, usually teamed with a pair of dark skinny jeans and her beloved black converse. Emily however was a lover of wearing checked shirts with a coloured vest top underneath and wore a pair of black and white Adidas trainers.

  
The other difference with the girls was how they each responded towards the male population. Jade was much more forward when it came to approaching men and was happy to chat and flirt with most that she found. It wasn’t uncommon for Jade to leave a town with at least one or two mobile numbers and several free drinks on a night out as well. Emily was a lot more reserved however, she was shy and quiet and tended to admire the male population from a distance, usually with a book beside her or glancing at her beloved mac book screen so she could keep her mind on her work. Emily was definitely the computer whiz of the sisters and always spent her time doing extra research instead of going into a hunt with guns blazing.

  
Emily and Jades most prized possession when it came to their work and their most helpful tool most the time was their father’s journal. Up until three years ago the girls would always phone their father if they had any problems or uncertainties regarding a hunt. However that was to be no more. Their father had been on a large hunting trip taking out a pack of werewolves that were wreaking havoc on a small town. One particular werewolf got the better of their father and despite help from other hunters to try and save him their father sadly lost his life that day. It was safe to say that werewolf quickly paid with its own life for killing a hunter, as was always the way in the community.

  
Whilst Jade sat watching the TV and thinking about how different it could be if their father was still around Emily was perched on her bed, bottle of beer in one hand and the other perched on the edge of her laptop. She was still trying to find a new hunt for the sisters to embark on and it seemed that finally they were going to have some luck.  
Emily found that there had been some rather peculiar deaths in a nearby town of recent and by reading the newspaper reporting’s it sounded like something they needed to investigate. She informed her sister of the findings and the girls agreed that first thing next morning they would gather up their belongings and make a short drive down to Lake Orion, Michigan.


	2. Two

As the girls arrived in Lake Orion, Michigan the sun hadn’t long risen. Emily had already located a nearby Motel for them to get a room in and before long they pulled the car into the deserted car park. The girls headed to reception and paid for a twin room before proceeding to unload their belongings from the car.   
The motel room was rather dreary and tired looking. The paint was flaking on the ceiling and the wallpaper was starting to peel away from the cigarette stained walls. Jade placed her bag at the foot of her bed before settling onto the small sofa that was sat in front of a TV that looked like it belonged in the 80s. 

Emily instead opened up her MacBook whilst sitting on her bed. She opened all the news articles that she had found for the peculiar goings on in the area and also started to dig deeper into whether this was a real case from them or just some locals having a little bit of fun. Emily turned on the iPod and placed it in her portable dock leaving background music for the girl to enjoy whilst she sat reading through every report highlighting any details that she found important. Music was one the thing the girls found to help them really complete their research. The sisters both had very similar tastes on music style which made it easier to comprise hour’s worth of playlists like they would need.  
The girls wouldn’t actually start to hunt whatever was causing these goings on until morning at least. Before they pursued a hunt the girls wanted to make sure they knew exactly what it was they were hunting and each thing required curtained methods to kill it or been able to kill needed precision timing. They also had to work out if there was a particular prey the creature liked to target or whether it was something that occurred only so many years, which could make it harder for the girls as that would give them very strict timelines to cover all bases. 

As the sounds of Kids In Glass Houses played in the background Emily continued her research into the recent murders and if they were linked to anything previous. Jade however had now stood up and was rather comically dancing around the motel room. Once the song she enjoyed had finished she finally grabbed her cell phone and rang through to the local sheriff’s office to see what details they would dispatch to her in regards to the most recent murders that may not have been released by the press.   
It was nearing nightfall when Emily finally manged to get into the town archives that the police kept. It had taken some work to break through all the various security systems but Emily’s technical knowledge for computer hacking had payed off. She discovered a small link between the cases that had happened. 

In one of the murders there was some CCTV footage that had been recovered from the scene. A report attached to the footage including that as the murder occurred various items within the room had started to move, however there was no evidence recovered from the killer at the scene. As Emily delved deeper into the archives she noticed that in each murder the victim was aged between 15-17 except for one case in which someone aged 13 had been killed. In total there had been four murders over the case of five years and each one had occurred on exactly the same date each time. As Emily started to look back further and further she noticed that thirty years previously there had been a speight of five murders over five consecutive years again all once again on the same date. The only difference in the older articles was that there were no reports of anything in the rooms having moved in anyway. However one case photo showed many broke jars in the room of the murder. 

Whatever was killing these people seemed to always target teenagers and for objects to move without anyone seeing anything move them it led Emily to believe they were dealing with some kind of spirit. Emily allowed Jade to read through the reports herself to see what else she could dig out the files. Jade noticed how each murder had occurred in the same room of the house. She then went one step further and got Emily to start plotting each murder site on a large map of the town. It showed that each murder had taken place in separate houses along the same street, although some of the houses had since been knocked down it gave them a zone of where the final killing of this group would potentially occur. 

Emily started to question it been a spirit however as she knew for a fact spirits never moved from a certain residence and to kill over quite a large street area didn’t fit with anything she had ever been taught. Unless there was some way that houses were connected. Jade knew the only way for that to happen though was to try and gain entry on one of the murder sites and see what it was they could find. 

After a night’s sleep the girls woke feeling fresh. Once they were ready they loaded the car up. Daylight hours was always the safest point to explore a location especially if it was a spirit they were dealing with, as spirits tended to prefer to use the dark to their advantage. The girls found the oldest house an attack had taken place in and were grateful to discover the property still had non tenants living in it. Once at the property Jade pulled the car to a stop nearby and the girls checked the coast was completely clear before jumping over the back fence. Luckily these houses were spread so far apart that there was no issue with any neighbours been able to see the girls break in. 

Once inside the girls made their way into the basement where they knew murder had taken place. The floor was still littered with broken mason jars but other than that nothing else appeared out of place from what they saw, until the girls started to take a closer look at the room.  
To the one side of the cellar where the outline of where the body had lay was some old rusty steel shelving. As Jade looked behind the shelving to check there was nothing else hidden behind them she noticed a dusty rectangle of wood beside the shelving unit just above the lowest rung. Emily walked over to see what Jade had spotted and also taking note of the wooden panel used her knuckles to see if it was solid. The panel was hollow below and so both girls started to brush away all the dust that had settled on the floor until the finally uncovered the tiniest of handles, not noticeable unless you were really searching like they had been. 

The wooden panel turned out to be a hatch that once opened revealed a set of wooden stairs descending into darkness. Jade shone her flashlight into the abyss to see the steps turn into some kind of corridor leading underground. Perhaps this was connected to the other nearby houses and was the connection the spirit was using to target so many different victims. Emily took out her flashlight and started to descend the stairs to see exactly what it was they led to. Jade followed on behind her with both the girls been as quiet as they could in case they ended up within an occupied house. 

A little way down the passage Emily spotted an old urn on the floor. She carefully moved around it not wanting to disturb anything that could potentially be in there. After following the passageway for around five minutes the passage led off u some steps. The girls silently descended and gently opened the hatch above them to reveal they were now in another of the houses. This definitely confirmed to them how the spirit was moving around the different homes.

The girls returned to the house they had started in before making their way back to the motel room. They knew that they needed to do some research on the houses themselves and see if any major deaths had occurred there to leave them with an angered spirit of some kind. The sisters opted for settling down in a small bar not far from their motel room. Emily sat on her laptop trying to get as much information as she could on the houses. Jade however was happily flirting with the young bartender. Finally after three beers Emily seemed to have some luck in getting a potential lead. It seemed that a girl was killed by her new teenage neighbour in one of the houses. Emily called Jade over, much to Jade’s disapproval. Jade headed over to her sister happily taking the number of the bartender down and leaving the bar giving him a wink. 

The girls were now certain that they were chasing an angered spirit and so flicked through their dads journal to confirm the best way to stop the murders and finally rid the town of their issue. The diary informed them they would need to locate the spirits bones and salt and burn them in order to finally lay it to rest. 

“Hey Em, that urn you found in the passageway looked pretty ancient and large enough to perhaps be what we need to take down this spirit?”

“That’s true and we didn’t check it for any bones or ash and could easily be belonging to the young girl.”

The girls headed back to the house and quickly dealt with the ashes. Which in turned prevented the spirit from returning. When the ghost of the girl appeared as they burnt the urn and any bone remnants inside it they saw how brutal the murder truly had been. The girl had slash marks to her neck and every bone was broken in some way. Emily has suffered a few scratches from the spirit as it tried to fight against them but that was nothing serious. 

Once the hunt was over the sisters spent the night in their motel room. Emily saw to her injuries whilst Jade thumbed through the pages of her father’s journal. She thought it would be useful to read up on some of the various things they hadn’t yt had to deal with and what sort of weapons they required. It meant that if they needed to get anything their car was fully stocked to deal with any creature.

After reading through Jade picked up some of her weapons and decided to clean them out so that they were in perfect order ready for their next case. As Emily picked up the journal and thumbed through sh noticed a hint that their father had taught them to look for. It was a piece of information that she hadn’t noticed in the journal before. The hint read Colma, California and underneath were scrawled two names, Sam and Dean. There were no surnames for the people but the town of Colma was only small so it couldn’t be too difficult to track down the people surely.

“Jade have you heard of the names Sam and Dean before?”

“No, they might be hunter though as that looks like the word Vampire scribbled next to their names. Maybe Dad knew them and they were skilled vampire hunters?”

“True maybe they have some cases that they need some extra members for. But how would have Dad known?”

“I’m not sure Em, Dad was always mysterious like that. Maybe we should it out though just in case it’s something that we need to be a part of?”

“OK we will make a move tonight as we have completed everything we have needed to here.”

With that Emily closed the journal and slid it in the front of her laptop bag. Jade placed her pistol away and made a start on packing up what little belongings they had in the room. Once they handed their keys back the girls loaded the car with their bags. Jade opened the boot and then slid her hand to the right hand side before catching a switch. As she did another compartment popped open and revealed an arsenal of weapons. Jade tucked her guns away in their places before locking the compartment once more. She then placed her one remaining pistol down the side of the driver’s seat as she climbed in to the vehicle.


	3. Three

The girls had left their motel in the early hours of the morning. Just as a slight red haze started to appear over the horizon they had pulled into a gas station not far from the outskirts of Lake Orion. The road trip was going to be a solid day and a half driving including a rest stop and so Jade wanted to make sure the fuel was going to keep them going. As Jade filled up the tank Emily headed into the small store and purchased a couple of breakfast sandwiches and snacks and drinks to keep the girls going. 

As the girls started the journey the day was shaping up to be glorious. The sun had started to rise in the sky and clouds were few and far between. Emily soon put on some music in the car to break up the silence of them not talking. Jade had said she would do the whole drive as she knew most of the roads a lot better than Emily. There was also the fact the car was a bit like Jades baby and she was a little dubious of letting her little sister drive.

As the journey drew on the sisters didn’t chat too much on anything work related. It was more focused on typical sister chatter, such as how Emily was with guys and how if she continued in the same way she would never get herself a boyfriend. Once conversation had died off for a little while Emily pulled out the journal from her bag and flicked through the pages near to where the two names were to check there were no other clue she had missed. Emily didn’t find any more clues but as she read through her father’s handwriting she did start to think about how much she missed her parents.

“Jade do you ever think about Mum and Dad and miss them?”

“Of course I do but I ty to keep my mind on the job as much as possible as well. It is what dad would have wanted, to not let our guard down when working.”

“I miss mum and dad, although dad more than anything as I never really got to know mum.”

“You may not have Em but I know one thing, she loved you a hell of a lot even in the short time she had you in her arms and near her. She knew I was more dad’s girl than anything else but she loved me as well and I do miss them to. Saying that though we can’t dwell on what happened, it was something we couldn’t have stopped what happened, they were both hunters and it’s a dangerous business to be in. Now we have to follow in their footsteps, it’s our family tradition.”

“Yeah I know Jade and even if sometimes I do wish I could just throw the towel in with this job and go off to college I know I won’t cause I’m doing for mum and dad and for you to.”

“I know how you feel sometimes Em, I have days like that to.”

The conversation carried on between them both for a while. Jade described what their mum was like to Emily and how when she was younger Jade was always told to look after Emily through everything that happened. Jade had always known it was what she had to do anyway because she was protecting her little sister that way.

When it had finally reached nightfall Jade found the nearest gas station to fill up at and enquired about the nearest motel to where they were. The gas station attendant informed them of directions to a nearby motel and before long they had pulled into the quiet car park.

It didn’t take long for the girls to get a room and after a lot of driving Jade was soon asleep. Emily stayed up for a little going through some work on her laptop before herself retiring to bed for the night. 

After a good night’s rest the girls were once again up as the sun rose and made their way to their vehicle. Once settled they set off again making a quick stop for breakfast before getting back n the open road. AS Jade drove, Emily decided to see is she could find anything out about a Sam and Dean based in Colma, all her searches seemed to always come up blank though. After exhausting all methods in finding the names she opted for research how they knew there were vampires living in the town. 

She soon found a couple of news clippings referring to a couple of murders that had taken place. Bodies had been drained of blood and there were puncture marks to the victims necks. The police hadn’t managed to track a killer yet and were chalking up to be a local lunatic who was mentally unstable.

As it started to reach late afternoon the girls had arrived in Colma and had found a local motel to check in to. As Emily signed both of them into the guest book she scrolled through to see if by chance a Sam and dean had also checked in to the motel. Jade however was stood flirting with the bell buy and used thi to ask about the two names Emily had quickly pointed out to her. The bell boy gave the sisters the room next door to the two males and so the girls thanked him before making their way to their room.

Whilst the girls started to compile all the research on the local killings an argument started up next door. All that the girls managed to make out from all the shouting was a few sentences but one of which was very useless. 

“Sam this is a nest, we need to extinguish them all it’s going to be hard for just us two to do that.”

Emily looked at Jade and a small gin appeared on her face.

“Looks like we could have located our Sam and Dean. Did you notice any more cars in the carpark when we pulled up Jade?”

“Yeah here was a beautifully pristine black 67 chevy impala parked in one of the bays but no other cars. “

“Got a feeling that could belong to them. You up for us paying a visit to them and explain we are hunters hunting a local vampire nest. Just say we heard them arguing next door and vampire etc was used.”

Jade soon agreed that would be the best plan going ahead.


	4. Four

The sisters left their room and headed to the room next door. Emily knocked the door loud enough to be heard over the arguing. No-one responded but the arguing did cease. After waiting a few moments Jade got impatient with n-one answering and so hammered on the door once more.

A male with mousey brown short hair spiked up at the front a little answered the door coyly. 

“Heya ladies, did we disturb you?”

“Dean who’s at the door?” The voice was from another male within the room. After a few minutes the second male walked towards to door Dean was still stood at. Dean focused his gaze at Jade whilst the other male the girls guessed to be Sam smiled at Emily.

“Look guys going to be blunt here. We are here to help with the vampires.”

Sam and Dean both took a step back, rather confused at what Jade had just said. Dean finally found his tongue again though and responded to Jade.

“W…..What you’re hunters?”

“Well we aren’t exactly going to know about vampires in the area otherwise are we?” Jades response was rather sarcastic towards Dean.

“Alright lady hunters looks like we picked a good time to pick up this hunt. Come inside.”

Dean and Sam both stepped back away from the door and opened it, allowing the girls to step inside. Inside the room the sofa was covered with various guns and knives and so the girls took a seat on one of the beds that were available. Sam settled down at the dining room table in front of a laptop whilst Dean took a seat beside Jade. His hand already resting behind the small of her back as he tried to flirt. 

Sam and Emily would occasionally catch each other’s eyes and then look away a flush of pink in their cheeks each time they were caught. Jade decided to dive straight in to getting the name for the long dark brown haired chap as Dean’s name had already been given away. 

“So your Dean?”

Jade turned to face the male sat beside her and awaited a response.

“I am and that is my little brother Sam.”

“OK, well I’m Jade and that is my younger sister Emily”

“We’ve never come across hunters that are siblings like ourselves.” Dean responded fascinated by what Jade had said. 

“Neither have we until we came across you guys.”

“I’ve got one question though Jade, how did you know we were hunters?”

“We arrived yesterday after finding out some information on the vampire hunt here. We found the nearest motel and just so happened to get the room next door to you guys and heard you both bickering through these paper thing walls.”

“A lot of coincidence then, sorry you heard us yelling. Although kind of worked in our favour as I think four of us hunting this clan would give us more of a fighting chance to kill them all.” Deans voice went a little high pitched and excitable towards the end as he thought about the hunt itself.

“Have you found much on when they are tending to kill at the minute?”

“Yeah we have found out a little bit thanks to Sammy over there he is the computer whiz.”

“Em’s the computer whiz out of us two.”

“So jade, how exactly did you hear about this hunt then?”

“Do you want the honest truth?”

“Well it can’t hurt to know.”

Jade got into explaining to Dean about the diary that she and Emily had inherited from their father. How he was the man who taught them to hunt and when they had been looking through it a few days ago they had found a page that had vampires written next to the names Sam and Dean and the city in which the hunt would be located. Jade continued to explain how the girls had no other hunts on and so decided they would take the gable and travel to see if there were any vampires. They had figured out the two names were of hunters because it was the only sort of names that ever cropped up in the diary were that of fellow hunters. Once Jade had finished explaining she started finding about Dean a little more and how he had ended up in the hunting business. Jade had by now started to flirt back with Dean but because it was on dads orders for this hunt she had promised Emily that she wouldn’t do anything.

In the meantime Emily had now moved to join Sam at the dining table and started to go over what research he had managed to gather together on the hunt they would be undertaking. The two quickly started chatting easily putting together their knowledge from previous hunts and the research each had done so that they could located where the nest were hiding.

It was getting late by the time the girls finally made their way back to their own room. Before leaving though they agreed they would head round to the brothers room first thing in the morning with equipment so that they would be able to finalise a location for the nest hopefully.

Once the girls had both settled down in the room they both chatted quietly about what happened and how it was a little spooky how similar Sam and Dean were to themselves. It was definitely something they had never come across in the hunting world before and they had met a lot of hunters over their years in the business. It was also the only time the hunters were young like themselves normally those they met were friends of their parents and therefore similar in age to their parents as well. 

In the other room a similar conversation was been had between the two boys. Dean also then started mentioning how well Sam had been getting on with Emily. Sam ignored his brothers comments instead focusing on how it was little odd that it was a hunters diary that had led them to the same hunt. Sam made the point that flirting may not be appropriate until they had got all the facts about the girls together in case there was something more to it than what little they knew so far. After a while both rooms finally settled down to get a few hours rest so that they could fully focus on the hunt ahead.


End file.
